Anchoring adhesives are used to maintain anchor pins in boreholes that are upside down and vertical, or horizontal, or oriented at any angle. The anchoring adhesives and anchor pins are useful in industrial or commercial construction applications such as bridges, airports, highways, skyscrapers, stadiums and tunnels. In a typical application, a borehole is drilled into a substrate member formed of concrete, steel, wood, or a combination thereof, or another material. Then, the interior of the borehole is cleaned and scrubbed to remove dust and dirt particles. Then, the borehole is filled with a measured amount of anchoring adhesive. Then, a driving tool is used to drive an anchor pin into the borehole.
A typical anchor pin is elongated and made of steel. The anchor pin may be threaded or non-threaded and may have a flat or pointed end. The driving tool may be a hammer, or may be a power tool that employs hammering and/or rotational motion.
Some anchoring adhesives and methods of applying them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,555, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,434, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,678, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,256, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,458, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,650, issued to Liu et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,368,170, issued to Liu et al. These patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Additional anchoring adhesives and methods of applying them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,411,010, issued to Kish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,971, issued to Rancich et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,017, issued to Kish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,207, issued to Rancich et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,635, issued to Rancich et al. These patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Due to the heavy duty nature of most anchor pin applications, it is important that the anchoring adhesive maintain a strong adhesive bond between the anchor pin and the borehole under a wide variety of conditions. Properties of anchoring adhesive that are considered important in end use applications include high compressive strength, high tensile strength, and low shrinkage during curing. There is a need or desire for anchoring adhesives that demonstrate improvements in these and other properties.